


A hot day calls for ice cream

by NinjaInTraining



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaInTraining/pseuds/NinjaInTraining
Summary: Suga and Daichi get ice cream on a hot day and Suga contemplates his feelings for DaichiI suck at summaries. Also this is the first fic I've written ever and I'd love to get some feedback.





	

It was a very hot day. One of the hottest days Suga could remember. It was so hot that they had to quit volleyball practise early. To Hinata’s dismay, of course. How he could keep on playing in every kind of weather, no matter how tired he was, Suga couldn’t understand. He loved volleyball but there were limits to how much he could handle.

Just when he was about to step out of the changing room, with only the third years left, Daichi suddenly spoke up. “How about we go get some ice cream?” he asked, still only in his underwear.  
“Sure, I’d love to get something against the heat,” Suga replied with a smile.  
“Ah, sorry guys,” Asahi said, “I promised Noya that I would help him study for a test.”  
“Oh, well, then I guess it’s just me and you, Suga.” Daichi said, a bit too cheerfully, Suga thought.  
“Ah, yes.” Suga suddenly felt a bit nervous, though he had no idea why. “I’ll just wait outside.”  
“Sure, I’ll be out in a minute,” the captain said, frantically searching for his pants.

As soon as the door closed behind him Suga let out a big sigh.  
“He has been my friend since first year, why do I feel so tense around him?” He thought to himself. He had noticed recently that every time he was around Daichi he felt a little anxious. He couldn’t understand why; Daichi was his best friend. He should only feel happy around him.  
“It must be the heat,” he concluded after a minute’s thought. So when Daichi stepped out of the changing room Suga put on his usual smile and tried not to think about it.

They had been walking for a while, chatting cheerfully to each other. The sun shining brightly as ever, making them feel exhausted in the heat.  
All of a sudden Suga became very self conscious, still not really knowing why. He tried to focus on being his normal self but that just made him feel more unnatural.  
“Suga!” he heard, quickly yanking him out of his thoughts.  
“Huh?” he looked at Daichi, who was staring at him.  
“I asked you what you wanted on your ice cream,” the captain replied, “you were spacing out again.”  
“Oh, sorry,” Suga muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed. He had been thinking about just the thing he had been trying not to think about. He just couldn’t get the nervous feeling out of him.  
“I think I’ll just have chocolate sauce on mine,” he told Daichi, more to simply say something rather than letting awkward silence fill the air.  
“That sounds good,” Daichi said with a smile, “I think I’ll have caramel sauce.”  
Maybe Suga just misheard things but he thought for a moment that Daichi sounded a bit weird. Like he was just as awkward as Suga.  
Nah, it was probably just Suga reading too much into it.

The air inside the ice cream shop felt cool against Suga’s skin. He felt himself instantly relaxing as he stepped into the fresh air and he heard Daichi sigh beside him. There were a lot of people inside the shop escaping the heat, just like they were. He even saw some of their schoolmates. 

As expected the queue was long. Suga didn’t mind, though, because the cool air helped him get his thoughts under control. He felt like he could now enjoy his time alone with Daichi. Well, as alone as they could be inside the crowded ice cream parlour. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours of small talk between them, they got their ice cream.  
“It’s too crowded in here,” Daichi noted.  
“You’re so observant, Daichi,” Suga said while laughing.  
Daichi laughed too, but not without his cheeks reddening a bit.  
“I was thinking that maybe we should go somewhere else to eat the ice cream,” Daichi said a bit sheepishly.  
“That’s a good idea. Should we go to my place? My parents aren’t home yet.”  
“Alright”

They exited the store and the heat hit them like a wall. It wasn’t as bad as before, though, because they now had the ice cream to cool them down.  
They walked in silence while eating the ice cream but with the cool air clearing his head Suga didn’t feel awkward. It actually felt rather nice. He even started humming to himself.

“You sound very happy today, Suga,” Daichi said after a while of listening to Suga’s humming.  
“I am very happy,” the setter responded, flashing him one of his sunny smiles.  
Daichi smiled back one of his bright, but rare, smiles and Suga suddenly felt a throbbing in his chest. He did his best to ignore it but it persisted. He tried to pretend nothing was wrong but in the end he couldn’t ignore it anymore. 

They had arrived at his house and Suga absentmindedly fished his house keys out of his pocket.  
He had decided that he needed to face these feelings and find out why he was always so nervous around Daichi.

When inside he told Daichi to go ahead of him to his room. Daichi was very familiar with Suga’s house as he had often been there before. Suga excused himself, saying he needed to go to the bathroom.

When Suga had locked the door to the bathroom he let out a sigh he had been holding in and went straight to the sink to splash water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and was surprised to see how tense he looked. He hadn’t noticed. He took a deep breath and made himself relax and almost instantly he could think better.

He thought about Daichi waiting alone in his room and his stomach fluttered. What? He had often been alone with Daichi in his room before. The thought of them being alone together made him feel very excited and very nervous at the same time. "I need to pull myself together!"

After getting his feelings under control he went upstairs to his bedroom. When he entered Daichi was already lying on his bed reading one of his manga. He flopped down on the bed beside him and grabbed another manga.

They lay there for a while, reading, but suddenly Suga was all too aware of the heat Daichi’s side emitted so closely against his own. He became unable to concentrate on the story and instead used the opportunity while Daichi’s eyes were concentrated on the manga to study his face. "Has he always been this beautiful?" He thought with a start. How hadn’t he noticed how long his eyelashes were? How defined his cheekbones were? And how soft his lips looked? Suga wanted nothing more than to taste those lips. 

At this sudden thought he felt his face flush a deep red colour. He felt embarrassed, thinking of his friend in this way. He had finally realised what it was that he felt. That knowledge did nothing to calm him, but rather made him even more confused. When had he started to feel this way? Did someone notice? Oh god, has Daichi noticed? He gave the man beside him a quick glance. He seemed undisturbed and was as engrossed in his manga as ever. 

He wanted to talk to Daichi about his feelings but he couldn’t help thinking that he might be grossed out by them. He didn’t want to lose his best friend because of something like that. 

All of a sudden he found himself staring right into Daichi’s eyes. He had finally looked up from his manga and straight into Suga’s staring eyes, with Suga too occupied with his thoughts to notice right away. As he noticed he felt blush creep up his cheeks but he found himself unable to look away. 

He could have sworn that his heart would leap out of his chest when he saw Daichi’s cheeks mirror his own. He became aware of how close they were sitting on his bed. Of how his breath tickled the tip of his nose. He found himself leaning closer without being able to stop himself. Their faces inching towards each other. The fact that Daichi might move his away tickled the back of his mind but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. They were so close now. Only a few millimeters between their lips. After what seemed like hours he felt Daichi close the gap between them.

Suga’s mind went into overdrive. Daichi was actually kissing him. "He’s going to pull away. He’s going to pull away and say it was a mistake. A spur of the moment thing." But he didn’t. Instead he deepened the kiss by sliding his hand behind Suga’s head and gently tugging on his silver hair. Their lips moving in sync as if they had done it many times before. It felt only natural.

Suga’s strayed thoughts screeched to a halt as he felt Daichi’s tongue sliding against his lower lip. Without giving it another thought he parted his lips, allowing Daichi access to his mouth. The other man wasted no time and immediately started exploring every part of it. As Daichi’s tongue brushed past the roof of Suga’s mouth he let out a low moan. Pleased with the reaction Daichi repeated the movement and heard Suga gasp into the kiss.

Daichi’s hand was now firmly gripping Suga’s silver hair while the other one slowly slid down and took hold of the setter’s waist. Suga had no idea what to do with his but finally settled on circling his arms around the captain’s shoulders, caressing the back of his neck. 

All too soon they broke the kiss, both heaving for air. Suga’s stomach fluttered at the thought of what they just did and his face became even redder. Daichi looked just as undone. With his messy hair and red cheeks, heaving for breath. It was a sight Suga wouldn’t forget any time soon. 

The room was quiet except for their laboured breaths. Not knowing what to say Suga just stared at Daichi, drinking in the sight of him. 

At last, after a few minutes of silence, Suga felt he had to say something.  
“So…” he began. “This changes things”  
“It does, indeed,” Daichi answered.  
He avoided looking at the captain’s face.  
“What happens now?” Suga asked, worry apparent in his voice.  
Silence filled the air once again and Suga was afraid of what he would see if he looked up at Daichi.  
“Well..” Daichi started and Suga tensed up, not knowing what to expect. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”  
Suga was so startled by the question that he willed himself to move his head to look at Daichi, who seemed just as embarrassed. His cheeks were coloured by a faint blush. He looked so cute.  
“Well, I understand if you don’t and-” he began again but was cut short when he was tackled and thrown back against the mattress. When he regained his senses he was met with the sight of a smiling Suga. It was such a bright smile that Daichi couldn’t help but smile back.  
“I’d love to go on a date with you,” he heard him say. 

He felt like he was floating. Not only had he just made out with Suga but he had also agreed to go on a date with him. A few hours ago he would never have guessed this is where the ice cream trip would lead them. He had been in love with Suga since their first year but been too afraid to act on his feelings. When Suga’s face had been so close to his own he acted on an impulse. He acted on feelings he had suppressed for so long. And now he knew that his feelings were returned. 

His mind was already thinking of all the things he wanted to do with Suga and where he wanted to take him. His thoughts had to wait, though, as Suga pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
